Dim
by Noceur S. Eal
Summary: Yang Luhan coba lakukan hanyalah pergi ke Toko Kue dan kembali dengan cepat, kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya dan bercumbu dengan tempat tidurnya. Tapi, ternyata perjalanan pulang tidak sesempit yang ia pikirkan. HUNHAN YAOI.


**London, December 24th**

"Luhan, pergilah keluar sebentar untuk membeli kue!"

Suara rengekan terdengar dari sofa di depan perapian. Kepala bersurai blonde menyembul kemudian.

"Haruskah aku? Aku sudah membantu membersihkan rumah, kenapa bukan Tao?"

Pemuda penyandang nama Luhan itu memprotes. Pasalnya, dia benar-benar dalam posisi nyaman, lagipula di luar sedang hujan salju yang amat deras.

"Tao masih kecil, Luhan-"

"Tao sudah delapanbelas, Lay."

"Dan kau sudah duapuluh satu."

"Minseok juga duapuluh satu."

"Dia menyiapkan pohon natal."

"Kenapa bukan kau?"

"Aku memasak, kau lihat? Ayolah Luhan, tidak akan lebih lama dari sepuluh menit. Aku sudah membayarnya, kau hanya tinggal mengambilnya saja."

Luhan mendengus, menaruh ponselnya kemudian bangkit dari sofa dengan berat hati. Ia menghentakkan kakinya pada lantai, melangkah ke kamar untuk mengambil stel pakaian hangatnya.

 _Bruk_

Tubuh tinggi menghalangi Luhan di depan pintu dan membuat Luhan terdorong mundur. Lelaki jangkung itu kemudian mengusap matanya, rambutnya yang acak-acakan memberi tanda bahwa lelaki itu baru bangun tidur.

"Maaf."

"Uh, Luhan?"

"Ya?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Lay menyuruhku pergi keluar untuk mengambil kue."

"Malam-malam begini?"

"Errr-"

Yang lebih kecil tersenyum canggung lalu berjalan melewati Yifan untuk mengambil jaketnya yang digantung di kamar.

"Ini masih sore, Yifan."

Yifan membulatkan mata, menatap keluar jendela untuk mendapati sinar jingga yang kabur oleh salju.

"Astaga, kamar sangat gelap, kukira ini sudah malam."

"Kau terlalu banyak tidur."

Memastikan jaket telah terpasang rapi ada tubuhnya, Luhan terkekeh, menepuk pelan pipi Yifan lalu melenggang keluar dari kamar.

"Ngaca ya, kau bahkan tidak bantu-bantu."

Luhan mengangkat bahunya.

"Yah, sekarang aku mau membantu."

"Terserah."

Yifan memutar bola matanya lalu melangkah ke dapur, meninggalkan Luhan dengan wajah menyebalkannya yang sedang memakai sepatu.

"Okay, aku berangkat"

-

Payung di tangannya digenggamnya erat. Sedikit was-was mengingat hari ini turun hujan salju dan dia sangat sensitif terhadap cuaca dingin. Lalu lintas amat sangat padat mengingat sore ini menjelang malam natal, kemungkinan orang-orang itu akan pergi ke rumah untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga di malam natal, dan lihatlah dia, seorang perantau yang sedang menimba ilmu dengan wajah pucat pasi dan tubuh yang kurus kering.

Ah, dia merindukan keluarganya di Beijing. Jika saat ini dia ada di rumah, pasti neneknya akan memasakkannya sesuatu yang enak dan membuatnya lebih berisi daripada sekarang. Kadang, Luhan merindukan pipi gembul dan ronanya yang menunjukkan kesejahteraan hidupnya.

Baba dan Mama Luhan mungkin akan di rumah, mungkin. Jika mereka sedikit saja mau melepas apa yang mereka kejar.

Luhan berdecih, ia memang satu dari orang dengan keadaan ekonomi keluarga yang sangat berada di Beijing. Tapi, sesuatu memaksanya untuk tidak menggantungkan diri pada uang yang dihasilkan orangtuanya, itulah kenapa dia ada disini, di London, tinggal bersama lima orang Asia Timur lainnya di sebuah apartemen yang cukup luas untuk mereka berenam.

Biaya sewa apartemen tersebut dibagi enam, untuk Luhan sendiri yang mendapat beasiswa di universitasnya, biaya kehidupan sehari-harinya bisa ia dapatkan dari uang saku pemerintah dan terkadang ia juga bekerja paruh waktu jika ada sesuatu yang lebih yang ingin ia dapatkan.

 _Kling_

"Selamat datang!"

Aroma roti yang baru diangkat dari pemanggang tercium harum saat Luhan memasuki Toko Kue, Luhan menutup payungnya dan memberi senyum manis untuk nona yang masih bekerja pada sore malam natal tersebut.

"Selamat sore, Nona"

"Selamat sore, Tuan. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?

"Uh- aku mengambil pesanan atas nama Lay, Lay Zhang."

"Okay, Lay Zhang, tunggu sebentar, Tuan."

Nona itu kemudian masuk setelah Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Fokus laki-laki itu kemudian berpindah ke satu-satu kue yang terpajang disana, ada banyak macam dan hiasan yang menarik.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak suka kue, ia jarang makan kue, hanya di saat-saat tertentu, seperti saat natal misalnya. Tapi Luhan selalu suka aroma dan suara remahan roti, sangat adiktif dan entah bagaimana relaktatif.

Perempuan dengan rambut blonde itu keluar beberapa saat kemudian dengan sebuah kotak kue di tangannya, menyerahkannya kepada Luhan dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Mata hazelnya berkilau.

"Ini, Tuan. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

Luhan menerima kotak kue yang diberikan dengan senyum tipis lalu menggeleng. Sedikit berat hati untuk meninggalkan Toko Kue ini.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Baiklah, Tuan. Selamat menikmati malam natalmu."

"Ah, kau juga."

Bunyi bel mengantar kepergian Luhan dari Toko Kue, lelaki itu membuka payungnya kemudian dan melangkah dengan cepat menuju apartemen. Suhu terasa semakin dingin. Luhan mengutuk Lay dalam harapannya untuk kembali meringkuk di depan perapian dan bermain _online games_ di ponselnya.

"Astaga, dingin sekali."

Gerutuan juga menyertai perjalanan pulang Luhan, sepertinya.

Pintu masuk apartemen terbuka secara otomatis saat Luhan datang, lelaki itu menghela nafas lega saat dirasanya perjalanan di antara butiran esnya telah usai, ia dapat melihat dirinya bergelung di dalam selimut lagi.

Ia menekan tombol lift, menunggu itu turun dan membawanya ke _rumah_. Pintu lift terbuka, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan, secara iseng membuka kotak kue di genggamannya dan mengendusnya.

Ah, rasanya hangat di seluruh tubuh.

 _Zi_ _iing!_

Hingga suara dengung tiba-tiba datang ke telinga Luhan dan membuatnya terduduk di lantai. Lampu lift berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mati dan menyala lampu darurat berwarna merah. Lift itu berguncang beberapa kali hingga Luhan merasa ia ingin memuntahkan makanannya kembali.

Suara sirene darurat menyusul kemudian. Nafas Luhan tersendat, ia panik, menjatuhkan kue di genggamannya, dan merangkak mendekati pintu lift untuk memukulnya beberapa kali. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya, nafasnya begitu sesak, ia berusaha untuk tenang, namun ia bisa merasakan lift tersebut bergerak turun.

Pusing.

Mual.

Takut.

Itulah tiga hal yang mendominasi tubuh dan pikiran Luhan saat itu. Ia menggebrak pintu lift dengan gila. Tangannya memerah, mungkin jika ia teruskan, itu akan berdarah.

Luhan meringis. Argh, demi tempat tidurnya yang ia rindukan. Ia tidak keluar rumah untuk ini. Ia marah karena ketakutannya, menyalahkan semua orang adalah reaksi primitif darinya.

Lay karena menyuruhnya keluar, Yifan karena tidak menghentikannya, Kedua orangtuanya karena tidak pernah peduli dengannya, dan dirinya sendiri.. Karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

" _Hah.._ "

Kemudian ia menyerah. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu lift yang dingin, menerima apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

 _Ting!_

Dan dia terjatuh. Pintu lift terbuka, dia selamat, tidak ada guncangan, lampu lift menyala total. Luhan terkejut, mengusap kepalanya yang terantuk lantai, menatap sekitarnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan lift, dan _oh_! Kuenya!

Luhan segera bangkit untuk melihat keadaan kue yang tidak sengaja ia jatuhkan karena panik. Itu tidak bagus, sedikit rusak, tapi masih bisa dimakan.

Terimakasih banyak untuk kotak kue.

Ia juga masih hidup, tapi tidak terimakasih untuk kotak metal yang hampir membuatnya terbunuh. Benar-benar tidak terimakasih.

"Aku harus cepat."

Luhan beranjak kemudian, menyisir rambutnya ke atas dengan jarinya, lalu keluar untuk memasuki ruang apartemennya.

 _794.. 794.. 79.. Oh itu dia._

Knop diputar dan pintu terbuka, anehnya, tidak ada siapapun disitu. Hanya ruang dengan warna coklat yang mendominasi, ya, benar-benar seperti apartemennya, hanya saja, terlalu sepi untuk lima orang yang ada di dalam. Lagipula, hey, dimana pohon natal yang sedang disusun oleh Xiumin?

"Luhan?"

Suara bass yang tidak familiar memanggilnya. Sekedar informasi, pemilik suara bass di apartemen Luhan hanya Yifan, dan.. Dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara, hanya banyak tidur. Kau tau? Untuk memancarkan aura kerennya. _Image_ nya, _katanya_.

Luhan menoleh, mendapati seseorang dengan mata elang menatap ke arahnya terkejut, tunggu, seharusnya Luhan yang terkejut disini.

"Siapa kau?"

"Tunggu dulu, kau Luhan kan? Benar kan?"

Laki-laki itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan mendekat yang direspon Luhan dengan langkah kakinya mundur. Mata laki-laki itu membulat dengan ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang ia lihat.

"Aku Luhan, siapa.. Kau?"

"Oh astaga."

Laki-laki itu memeluk Luhan dengan erat, membawa Luhan dalam rasa aman sepenuhnya saat ia mengelus rambutnya lembut. Tidak bertahan lama, karena Luhan segera sadar dan mendorong laki-laki itu agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau, siapa kau?"

"Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Kekasihmu."

" _Ew, gross, I don't even know you._ "

" _You'll get to know me better later on, because from now on you're going to be here.. With me.. And warm my bed._ "

"Pertama, ya, tentu aku akan berada disini karena ini apartemenku, dan kedua kau akan pergi dari sini karena kau orang asing, dan ketiga, _hell_ , _I'm straight pal._ "

" _You called me pal, so practically, I'm not a stranger anymore._ "

Luhan menepuk dahinya atas kesalahannya berbicara.

" _And what about that?! I'm gonna make you leave my apartement anyway._ "

Lelaki yang mengatakan dirinya Sehun itu tertawa. Deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi terlihat dan Luhan sedikit tertegun melihat gigi taringnya yang terlihat tajam.

Itu terlihat seperti vampir.

Tawa itu reda tak lama kemudian, meninggalkan hening dengan Luhan yang menatap Sehun penuh tanya dan Sehun yang menatap Luhan dengan senyum terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

"Ini apartemenku, Luhan."

"Tidak! Ini apartemenku! Aku tinggal disini bersama kelima temanku."

"Ini apartemenku."

Luhan memandang sekelilingnya, benar, tidak ada fotonya, atau foto Lay, atau Tao, atau Xiumin, atau Yifan, atau Chen tergantung disana.

"Tapi, ini seharusnya.."

"Aku tinggal disini, Luhan."

"Tapi.."

Lengkung negatif terbentuk di bibir Luhan.

"Ini apartemen nomor 794 kan?"

"Ya, dan ini apartemenku."

"Ini seharusnya tempat tinggalku..."

Suara itu melirih.

"Ya, tapi ini tempat tinggalku, Luhan. Apartemenku. Aku takut aku harus memberitahumu bahwa mungkin, kau sudah melakukan perjalanan lintas dimensi."

"...Apa?"

"Maksudku.."

Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan, memberinya senyuman yang diterima Luhan sebagai alarm tanda bahaya akan apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh orang di hadapannya.

"Maksudku, kau disini, aku disini. Selama ini aku hanya melihatmu di mimpiku dan..."

Keberatan, Luhan menyerobot cepat.

"Kau melihatku di mimpimu dan kau berasumsi bahwa aku melakukan perjalanan lintas dimensi?! Apa kau-.."

"Jangan bodoh, Luhan. Aku tau kau mengerti apa yang kubicarakan. Kau tinggal di apartemen yang sama denganku, di ruangan yang sama, di dimensi yang berbeda. Lagipula aku yakin itu bukan mimpi, ini sesuatu yang berbeda."

" _You're talking nonsense._ "

" _Ask me anything about yo_ u _and I'll give you the spesific answer._ "

" _My date of birth?"_

" _20th April, 1990_. _In Beijing._ "

" _The name of my parents?"_

" _Mr Lu full name's Lu Xiaoming and Mrs Lu full name's Yun Zhao._ "

" _Where do I study?_ "

" _That one is simple. You majored in Mathematics in University of Cambridge."_

 _"My Friends names?_ "

"Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing, Huang Zi Tao, Chen _born-_ _name is_ Kim Jongdae, _and_ Xiumin _born_ - _name is_ Kim Minseok."

" _How did you know about all those?"_

" _We've met._ "

" _W_ _hen?_ "

" _Once upon a dream._ "

" _That's not what I-... Argh!_ "

Luhan ingin memukul sesuatu, atau menendang sesuatu tapi tidak ada apapun yang bisa ia pukul atau tendang, jadi ia membawa jarinya di sela rambut dan menjambaknya, melampiaskan rasa frustasi yang kini ia rasakan. Ia memang tidak mati saat di lift tadi tapi bukan berarti ia harus mendapati hal seperti ini saat mau pulang ke rumah.

Ia hanya keluar untuk membeli roti, okay?

Dan sekarang ia disini, entah dimana dia, jauh dari tempatnya tinggal, sendirian, dan seorang manusia aneh tiba-tiba mengetahui semua tentangnya dan mengatakan ia telah melewati sesuatu, dimensi apalah itu. Ini semua terlalu banyak untuk Luhan.

Lelak bersurai blonde itu menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar.

" _Hks.._ "

Sehun membulatkan matanya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Luhan untuk melihat mata penuh bintang itu kelabu dan dipenuhi air mata.

"Oh.. Luhan.."

Dadanya terasa sakit saat melihat mata yang kini bisa dipujanya dalam bentuk asli menangis. Selama ini, Sehun selalu melihat Luhan, kapanpun, dimanapun dia pergi, apapun yang ia lakukan. Iapun tidak tau bagaimana. Semua tentang Luhan seperti kilat yang menghampiri saat cahaya berkedip.

Ia membawa tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya. Mengelus surai tubuh rapuh itu dan memberinya kecupan kecil di pucuk kepalanya.

Luhan terlalu sedih untuk pedul akan hal kurang ajar yang dilakukan orang asing itu kepadanya, kepada tubuhnya. Ia sibuk dengan pemikirannya terhadap apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau mau duduk dan minum teh hangat hm? Aku tau kau kedinginan di luar sana."

" _Hot chocolate.. hks.. please._ "

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi terkekeh, menangkup pipi lelaki menggemaskan dengan hidung memerah dan mata yang basah dengan air mata tersebut dan mengecup dahinya lembut.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar, okay? Kemari, duduk."

Sofa di depan perapian selalu tempat yang paling nyaman untuk Luhan dan Sehun mengerti betul tentang itu. Jadi ia mendorong salah satu sofa dari ruang tamunya ke depan perapian dan mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk, tak lupa ia membawakan selimut hangat untuk kekasih intradimensionalnya dan memakaikan itu untuknya.

Setelah memastikan kekasihnya duduk dengan nyaman, Sehun melangkah ke dapur untuk membuat coklat panas dan menghangatkan air untuk kaki Luhan.

Luhan sendiri, ia masih tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Turbulensi pada lift, sepertinya kuncinya disitu. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan masuk akal, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi, kenapa?

Ia sempat menyesal tidak belajar ilmu teknik untuk memahami masalah yang dihadapinya, namun menit kemudian ia mengingat bahwa dimensi lain tidak terdapat pada ilmu teknik, ataupun matematika, atau ilmu-ilmu paten lainnya.

Kepalanya sakit, ia akui. Ia ingin pulang, ia akui. Ia rindu neneknya, ia akui untuk kesekian kali.

Biskuit, susu, sweater dengan cinta di setiap rajutannya, kecupan di dahi, semuanya.

"Ini dia, sayang."

Tubuh jangkung menyembul dari dapur dengan segelas coklat panas yang mengepul di tangannya. Senyumnya sangat hangat membawa Luhan pada rona semu di pipinya.

Ia berlutut di hadapan Luhan, memberikan gelas tersebut yang kemudian diterima Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Rasa hangat yang diterima dari gelas itu segera dirasakan oleh Luhan.

"Kau ingin membicarakan soal tadi?"

Suara bass itu terdengar lembut menyebabkan Luhan yang sedang meniup kecil coklat panasnya menatap Sehun.

"Yeah, kurasa ini semua tidak masuk akal."

Sehun terkekeh.

"Tidak semua yang ada di dunia ini masuk akal, Luhan."

"Aku tau. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Hanya saja, aku terlalu terkejut untuk semua ini."

Sebuah helaan nafas maklum terdengar sebagai respon atas pernyataan Luhan. Laki-laki itu kemudian menatap Luhan lamat-lamat. Meneliti semua bagian dari wajah Luhan yang membuatnya tampak menawan. Bahkan dengan wajahnya yang masih pucat karena dingin.

"Berdirilah sebentar, Han."

"Hm?"

Sedikit berat untuk Luhan, apalagi posisinya tadi sudah sangat nyaman. Tapi, Luhan tetap menurutinya. Menuruti orang asing yang entah bagaimana memiliki aura dominasi yang membuatnya tidak bisa membantah apapun yang diucapkannya.

Sehun kemudian duduk di sofa tersebut dan meringis merasakan hangat yang Luhan tinggalkan di sofa. Hal itu menyebabkan _hey_ kecil terlontar dari Luhan, namun ia hanya berdiri disana tanpa memberikan protes lebih banyak.

"Duduklah disini."

Tanpa diduga, Sehun menepuk pahanya. Memberi perintah kepala Luhan untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

" _Huh_?"

"Sini, duduk di pangkuanku."

"Kau gila ya?"

Tawa Sehun meledak.

"Ayolah, kapan lagi kau bisa duduk di pangkuan laki-laki tampan sepertiku?"

"Setampan apapun aku tidak tertarik. Aku hanya tertarik pada wanita, okay?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu."

Lengan kokoh Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Keduanya berjengit kemudian, Luhan yang terkejut dan Sehun yang merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menekan kejantanannya.

"Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu hangat, okay?"

Sehun merasakan suaranya memberat. Bohong jika ia bilang libidonya tidak memuncak dengan lelaku cantik di pangkuannya dengan ekspresi yang menggoda untuknya.

Sedang Luhan masih dengan keterkejutannya, menjaga coklat panasnya agar tidak tumpah lalu mendapati wajah tampan di hadapannya. Hey, dia baru menyadari bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya ini sangat tampan. Mata tajamnya dengan alis yang terlukis indah, hidung bangirnya, bibir tipisnya, rahang yang tegas, dan anak rambut yang jatuh ke dahinya. Tunggu, kenapa pipinya memanas?

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Luhan. Mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan, langkah yang salah, penisnya tergesek dengan pantat Luhan membuatnya meringis menahan erangan.

"Kenapa kau?"

Itu suara Luhan, terdengar mendayu di telinga Sehun. Buruk, Luhan. Jangan melakukan itu. Sehun sedang berusaha-

"Tidak apa. Minumlah coklat panasmu."

"Masih terlalu panas untuk diminum."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir Sehun. Ia mengambil gelas di tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya di lantai. Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung, obsidian doenya menatap Sehun dengan penuh tanya.

"Oh, ayolah, jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Seperti apa?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, alisnya bertaut bingung.

 _Sedikit saja.._

 _Aku ingin menciummu sedikit saja, hanya sedikit ciuman._

" _Nmph.._ "

Kau tidak perlu menebak isi pikiran siapa itu karena kemudian Sehun melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan yang hangat. Satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk mencegahnya melakukan perlawanan, sedang satunya menahan tengkuk Luhan guna memperdalam ciumannya.

Sebagai korban, bisakah disebut begitu? Luhan membulatkan matanya akan serangan tiba-tiba dari Sehun. Ia berusaha meronta, tapu gerakan lidah Sehun di mulutnya terasa memabukkan, Bibir itu melumat habis bibir Luhan tanpa membiarkannya mencuri nafas sekecilpun.

Tubuh keduanya gemetar, Sehun bisa merasakan ereksinya, begitupula Luhan yang merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bawah pantatnya. Luhan memanas, dengan paksa melepas ciuman dari Sehun.

" _Haa.. Wh-what was that for_?"

" _Just trying to warm you up._ "

Sehun menjawab santai, padahal sebenarnya ia gugup setengah mati, niatnya untuk hanya mencium Luhan sedikit membawanya pada pemandangan yang sungguh menggoda.

Bibir yang membengkak, dengan nafas satu-satu, tatapan mata yang sayu.

"Luhan.. Luhan.."

Jujur, Sehun sedikit membuat Luhan takut.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku selalu melihatmu _uh_ , kau tidak tau betapa menyiksanya itu untuk bisa menatap tanpa bisa menyentuh."

"Hey, kau bicara melatur."

"Boleh aku menciummu lagi?"

Sebenarnya itu berarti _**boleh aku menyentuhmu di setiap milimeter, meninggalkan bekas untuk menandaimu sepenuhnya, menghujamkan milikku dalam-dalam, dan memilikimu seutuhnya?**_

"Untuk apa kau menciumku?"

Dan sepertinya Luhan tidak menangkap itu.

"Ayolah, apa ruginya seorang laki-laki _straight_ sepertimu mencium laki-laki lain? Bukankah itu akan membuatmu semakin terlihat dominan di antara para perempuan jika kau berhasil mendominasi laki-laki?"

Sebenarnyapun, Luhan tidak pernah mencium perempuan. Itu tadi ciuman pertamanya, dan dengan laki-laki, tapi kalimat Sehun benar-benar persuasif.

"Baiklah, kurasa."

 _Gotcha._

"Pejamkan matamu."

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan itu adalah alarm untuk Sehun mempertemukan bibir mereka. Mereka saling melumat untuk beberapa lama sampai akhirnya ciuman itu bertambah panas.

" _Nnh.._ "

Lumatan itu terasa membakar, Luhan bahkan tidak ingat bahwa ia kedinginan sebelumnya. Lidah nakal Luhan mengetuk bibir Sehun memberinya jilatan kecil seperti anak kucing.

Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Luhan aktif, sangat aktif dalam ciuman ini, dan itu neningkatkan gairahnya yang sebelumnya memang tinggi semakin membuncah.

Entah sejak kapan tangan Luhan mulai meremas rambut Sehun kuat. Melampiaskan rasa nikmat akan pagutan yang diberikan Sehun untuknya, sebuah gigitan pada bibir Luhan mengawali pergulatan lidah yang menyebabkan lenguhan dan desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir Luhan.

Jujur saja Sehun tidak tahan, tangannya merayap melepas jaket yang Luhan kenakan kemudian menelusup masuk ke baju Luhan, menyentuh abdomen datar lelaki submisif itu dengan tangannya yang besar, nafasnya memburu.

Luhan menepuk pelan dada Sehun untuk memberi sinyal bahwa nafasnya sudah tersendat, Sehun menyudahi ciumannya, tapi bukan berarti ia berhenti. Ia menjilat rahang Luhan, memberi kecupan dan menyesapnya kecil sebelum turun ke leher laki-laki manis tersebut.

" _Aah.. Sehh-.. Sehunhh.._ "

Mendengar namanya disebut semakin membakar gairah Sehun, ia menggigit kencang tengkuk Luhan menyebabkan sang pemilik membulatkan matanya terkejut dalam kesakitan namun juga gairah.

Desahan Luhan terus bertalu dan itu membuat Sehun semakin gencar untuk memainkan tubuh Luhan, menjilat, menyesap, menggigit leher Luhan sehingga meninggalkan bekas keunguan disana.

Sehun berusaha melepas atasan yang dikenakan Luhan, atasan berwarna putih dengan gambar beruang kutub.

Terlihat menggemaskan.

 _Srett_

Namun maaf, Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk sesuatu yang menggemaskan saat ini, ia hanya ingin memakan laki-laki di hadapannya bulat-bulat. Jadi, saat T-shirt itu melakukan perlawanan dengan mempersulit saat dilepas, Sehun merobeknya. Menariknya dengan kuat sampai Luhan merasa panasnya tertinggal.

"Kau sangat indah, Luhan."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan decak kagum. Tidak ada gundukan kenyal yang menggodanya namun tubuh ramping tanpa cacat itu benar-benar membuat Sehun menggila.

Tangan kekarnya membawa kaki yang lebih mungil untuk melingkar pada tubuhnya, kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka lagi dalam pagutan bibir. Sehun gila, dia gila. Ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membawanya menuju ke tempat tidur di antara ciumannya.

Luhan dibaringkan ke tempat tidur kemudian, dengan kedua tangan Sehun mengukung tubuhnya. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, tapi ia ingin lagi. Tubuhnya memanas. Sentuhan Sehun pada tubuhnya membangkitkan reaksi primitifnya dengan tubuhnya yang membusur.

Sedang Sehun tidak berhenti. Tangannya terus mengusap, memberi sentuhan untuk tubuh Luhan yang tampak haus akan kulitnya.

" _Ahh.. Sudah.._ "

Mengatakan sudah namun dengan mata sensual yang mengundang, siapa yang percaya? Sehun tidak tahan, penisnya terasa sesak di dalam celananya. Ia meringis, melepas celana Luhan lalu celananya sendiri.

Luhan membulatkan matanya menatap penis Sehun. Apa itu akan masuk ke dalamnya nanti? Tidak itu bisa terkoyak.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?"

"Oh.. Luhan.. Ini luar biasa."

Laki-laki itu benar-benar tuli, ia membuka lebar paha Luhan untuk menyapa Luhn kecil disana dan lubang yang setelah ini akan menjadi rumah untuk Sehun kecil.

 _Precum_ yang mengalir dari pucuk kejantanan Luhan dijadikannya pelumas, melumerinya di jari dan lubang Luhan lalu memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalamnya.

" _Akh! Sehunh sakithh.._ "

Luhan meringis, namun terlalu lemas untuk bangkit dan mendorong bajingan yang menyentuh tubuhnya dengan kurang ajar. Walau harus ia akui, ia juga menikmatinya, sentuhan Sehun terasa seperti sengatan yang sangat memabukkan.

Sehun menggerakkan jarinya menumbuk protat Luhan mendatangkan desahan dari Luhan yang berusaha menutup pahanya karena malu, namun Sehun menahan kakinya. Ia meringis merasakan dinding rektum Luhan menjepit jarinya seperti berusaha menghancurkannya.

Gerakan jari itu semakin cepat diikuti oleh dongakan kepala Luhan. Ia menggeleng beberapa kali, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa ia menikmati semua ini.

" _Ahh aku hampirh.._ "

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, merasakan pandangannya putih, namun Sehun tidak akan memberikan _orgasm_ pada Luhan begitu saja, hanya penisnya yang boleh.

Laki-laki dominan menatap mata sayu sang submisif dalam kungkungannya. Sang submisif mengatur nafas antara kesal dan sedih menatap dominan di atasnya yang terlihat sangat tampan.

"Tahan, okay?"

"Tunggu, Sehun, apa yang akan kau— _ARGHT!_ "

Sehun menggeram, ia tidak bisa menahan diri, lubang Luhan terasa begitu nikmat, meremas penisnya dengan kuat seakan ingin menghancurkannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak saat ia mendengar isakan kecil terdengar dari tubuh mungil dalam kekuasaannya.

" _Hks.._ S-sakit.."

" _Sst_.. Tenanglah, sayang. Tenanglah, Luhan.. Kau baik-baik saja, kau kuat, kau berhasil melakukannya, _hm_?"

Bibirnya mengecupi wajah dipenuhi air mata di bawahnya, ia mendadak merasa bersalah telah menyakiti Luhan. Tangan Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan sedang bibirnya kembali melumati bibir manis Luhan.

Gerakan kecil Luhan untuk mempernyaman posisinya berakibat fatal untuk Sehun dan Sehun kecil di dalam Luhan. Sehun melepas pagutannya. Menatap Luhan lembut kemudian.

"Aku bergerak."

Itu mengawali desahan kuat Luhan saat Sehun menumbuk _bagian manis_ nya pada tusukan pertamanya. Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan bibir ia gigit dengan kuat.

Sehun menusuk bagian tersebut lagi dan lagi untuk mendapati racauan Luhan yang penuh dengan namanya. Tubuh Luhan membusur sedang Sehun mendesis beberapa kali, hanya saja rasanya terlalu luar biasa, seperti sedang membuat bintang.

"Sehunnh.. _O-oh!_ _Ahh_.."

Nafas Sehun benar-benar terdengar berat, tangannya memegang pinggang Luhan, menubrukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Luhan.

"Kau suka Luhan? Kau suka tubuhmu dikoyak olehku? _Hah.._ "

Luhan tidak mendengar apapun, ia tidak melihat apapun selain bintang, Tusukan Sehun terasa seperti dunia baru baginya, sungguh-sungguh nikmat.

" _Ahh_.. _Yesh.. Lagihh.. Aangh!_ "

Tangan Luhan meremas seprai, matanya tidak tahu harus menatap kemana, yang jelas tidak ke bawah, dimana ia bisa melihat tautan di antara keduanya, atau ke atas, dimana mata elang Sehun menatapnya tajam dengan anak rambut berjatuhan di dahi Sehun.

Sehun semakin mempercepat tempo tusukannya menyebabkan racauan Luhan semakin tidak jelas. Rambut Luhan yang acak acakan semakin membuatnya tampak _sexy_.

" _Ohh Sehunh! Hahh.. Akuhh datanghh ah!_ "

" _Yeahh.. Bersama Lu.. Ngh_ "

Semburan sperma Luhan pada perut Sehun dan dadanya bersamaan dengan Sehun yang menusukkan miliknya dalam-dalam pada anus Luhan dan menyemburkan cairannya.

Nafas keduanya memburu, Sehun tersenyum, menyingkirkan rambut Luhan yang menutupi mata doenya, lalu memberi kecupan kecupan kecil pada dahinya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Lu."

" _Hahh._.. Masa bodoh, aku lelah."

Yah, mau bagaimanapun, Luhan adalah manusia yang kurang ajar tanpa tau bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Terlentang pasrah di bawah kungkungan orang asing, rona merah di wajahnya, peluh membasahi tubuh polosnya, bahkan penis orang asing itu masih di dalam tubuhnya.

"Keluarkan penismu, aku mau tidur."

Sehun menyisir rambut hitamnya ke belakang dengan sela jarinya lalu memberi Luhan senyum miring yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak bilang aku sudah selesai, Xiao Lu."

"A-apa?! Hey, Sehun!! _Aah—"_

Sepertinya itu akan jadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua, bukan begitu?

 **To be continued**

 _Aloha_! Kayaknya saya udah gila ya, hehe. Jadi fanfiksi ini akan jadi fanfiksi **twoshoot** atau mungkin juga **memiliki 3 chapter**.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Hehe, tinggalkan saran, kritik, atau apapun di kolom komentar, kalau mau jajanin saya juga boleh. Oh iya, fanfiksi ini akan diselesaikan secepat mungkin. Jadi, kasih semangat dengan _follow/favorite_ nya ya! I love you all! Ayo dukung kapal kita tetap berlayaar~


End file.
